<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vengeance is Stiles’ by Siriusstuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724613">Vengeance is Stiles’</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff'>Siriusstuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bedrabbled [487]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, Mentioned Jackson Whittemore, Minor Derek Hale/Jackson Whittemore, Revenge, Vengeful Stiles Stilinski, and it's already in the past, mentioned Derek Hale - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:46:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/25/20: “person, hideous, miss”</p>
<p>Theme Week: Revenge</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale &amp; Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bedrabbled [487]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vengeance is Stiles’</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/25/20: “person, hideous, miss”</p>
<p>Theme Week: Revenge</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Stiles stuck eye-catching yellow flier number 99 to a pole outside Beacon Hills Pub.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He told himself what he did was for every person Jackson Whittemore had screwed over, but most of all he did it for Derek, Stiles’s friend (though he wished they were more.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some people considered Whittemore pretty, but inside, Stiles knew, he was hideous, stringing Derek along for two weeks then dumping him via text, as he’d done with Danny, Ethan, and even the divine Miss Lydia Martin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“CALL TO FIND OUT WHAT YOU’VE WON!” the flier blared above giant dollar signs surrounding Whittemore’s cell number.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>